Transported to Alola!
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: A normal every day person woke up one day in the world of Pokemon. But he already beat the game ten times over! How will he react to being trapped in his own domain? And who's this guardian spirit? What do they want from him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other, I went to school, did some homework, and played the ever so famous game Pokemon. This time I was going through the Alola region for the hundredth time. Then I powered down my Pikachu patterned Nintendo 3ds XL. I layed down in my bed, and was whisked away to a world of slumber. Another wonderfully boring day in my life. I mean nothing new ever happens, and they've released basically the same game twice just to make more money.

But then, I swear that I heard a voice, an echoed voice... The voice grew louder until I could understand the words "Boring Huh? TAKE THIS" and then I could hear not some mystical incantation or magic words, I heard literally the most calm voice say "Hibbitybopityboo" and then a bright light. I open my eyes for them to start burning, like I'm staring into the sun. And then darkness.

* * *

I could tell some amount of time passed and I open my eyes barely to find myself hearing the roaring of waves and the sand beneath my feet.

"W-Where am I?"

I could hear very faintly a voice just next to me saying something. I couldn't tell because I got water in my ears and I have a small headache. I felt the sand beneath my body start to move! Or... I'm being moved? I could hear more mumbling, and other different higher pitched mumble, and then I saw black.

I woke up again, significantly more rested this time. More time has passed. What in the world even happened? I could feel the warmth of a blanket over top of me and some form of padding below me. It didn't feel like my bed. I got scared about where I was and quickly lifted my head up. This is not my home!

"So you've finally awaken?"

"Wha-WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE AM I!?"

"Oh I haven't introduced myself yet? I'm Professor Kukui cuz!"

"K-Kukui?! But you don't!?"

"Oh so you know about me? Well actually of course everyone knows about Melemele Island's Pokemon professor!"

"...I didn't even say anything..."

"Lillie was walking on the beach to clear her mind and she freaked when she saw you! Just laying there motionless on the beach!"

"I was laying on the beach?"

"Yup! So she came and informed me about you. So I threw you over my shoulder and carried you here!"

"You.. Okay I kinda understand."

"Yup. And you've been out for about 24 hours."

"24 HOURS! That doesn't seem healthy!"

"We tried to wake you up, never happened."

"Oh.. I'm sorry if I worried you..."

"Nothing of it! By the way if I'm not mistaken is that a mega stone?"

"Mega..What?"

"Mega stone! It's the thing on your necklace?"

"On my... my necklace?" I know I own a necklace, it is in the shape of a cross. But I've never had anything else on it...

I look down at my necklace to realize that there is a stone in the center of the cross, gleaming with light.

"Yeah I guess I have one"

"Well that means you aren't accustomed to Alola right?

"Well actually I know this place inside out..."

"Hmm what was that?"

"Nothing! But it's nice to actually meet you Kukui"

"It's a pleasure."

"By the way can you spare this couch for a while I don't exactly have a home in this region... he he..."

"Of course! Just stay out of the loft, that's where Lillie sleeps."

"Okay."

I get up from the couch and head outside. It is so much more beautiful than in the games. Speaking of the games... I can't really do anything without a Pokemon... I notice that I'm wearing my leather coat. I usually don't wear this on any old day. I reach into my pockets to reach out one lonely pokeball. Wonder what Pokemon I have in this thing. I casually hold out the pokeball and a flash of red light emits from the object and it morphs into an outline of a body. The light turns into a white and red organism staring right at me.

"Blaziken? Is that you?"

"Ken!"

"So my main Pokemon through the generations is still my main Pokemon in this world..."

"Blaze?"

"It's nothing Blaziken. Glad you're with me. Together we will be tanks in this world!"

":D" **[Didn't know what to put here so here's a happy face]**

I look around the shores and think about what I could do next. This is actually great in some capacity, I wanted something new, and I can meet my favorite characters! The only problem is if I meet the Aether Foundation or Team Skull... I will cross that bridge when I come to it. How did the game go again? I get here to Alola, pick my starter, and then I go to the ruins of conflict to save Nebby... I guess I can at least go in that direction in town.

I start to walk away towards Iki Town, briskly jogging of course. Need to keep this accurate. I eventually get to the entrance to town to only see three kids battling each other. Three kids? Wasn't it me and Hau that were fighting? On closer inspection I see that it is indeed Hau fighting the other kids, but there also are the main characters! What were they called again...

"And I won!" Said the girl

"I knew you could do it Moon!"

"Thanks Sun!"

Oh right... Since they never really said their actual names in the games everyone just called the girl Moon, and the boy Sun. Quite original name to give to your kid.

"Our first defeat! Sorry, Rowlet! Whoa you are so cool Moon!"

"Thanks!"

And I'm guessing this is where Kukui..

"Right on, Moon! You and Hau both brought out the best in your partners and pulled off some spectacular moves! And it looks like you got the attention of one of our visitors!"

"Oh? Hello!" Sun says as he waves over at me.

"Hello there! Those were some nice moves you put out there!" As I gesture over to Moon.

"Ohhh.. It was nothing." She says starting to blush

"Iki Town is right up those stairs. Come on cuz!" As he say looking over at Sun and Moon then looks at me expecting to follow.

"I guess so..." I say nervously.

"Yeah! You should totally check out Iki town!" Says Hau

"It's so nice of you to be like that towards me even though you don't know who I am!"

"Ohhh It's just what I do!" Hau replies

We head up the stairs and I kinda expected in large bold text the words Iki Town to come across my field of view, but that didn't happen.

"This is the place where folks come to worship the Pokemon that watches over Melemele Island." Kukui explains," Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!"

I don't exactly remember everything word for word what happens in the games, so I guess I'll have to wait for the conversation to start and remember.

"Looks like the kahuna's nowhere to be found, though..." Kukui further explains," I guess there must be some trouble somewhere on the island that needs fixing, yeah?"

"Yeah, the kahuna wandered off without a word a word to nobody, singing a little ditty or something."

"Isn't he like your grandpa?" I say

"Well I don't keep track of everything he does! I'm not his baby sitter!"

"Makes sense."

"I'm going to stop by home for a sec. I've gotta show my mom Rowlet!"

Hau runs off towards his house.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Says Kukui." If you head through the village and up the hill, you can visit the ruin that belong to Tapu Koko! That's our island guardian deity, yeah! Why don't you go introduce yourself? I'll stay back and wait if the kahuna comes back!"

"Alright bro lets go!"

"Hey don't pull so hard!"

I see the two whisk away towards the ruins. I need to get there first. I don't know why, I just feel like I want a Z-ring straight from the Tapu himself. I run as fast as I could towards the front stage, passing the two siblings, and running straight ahead. I can't see Lillie but I can hear her say something of the lines of

"I know I know!"

Knowing that the siblings are far behind I walk over to the entrance way to the bridge area. I see Nebby jump out of the all important bag and float over to the middle of the bridge and then getting attacked by some Spearow. Lillie turns around after presumable hearing my footsteps.

"Ah..."

"What's wrong?"

"You have to help it! Please!" She says with surprising emotion," Save Nebby!"

"Pe-e-ew..."

"Those Spearow are attacking it! But... I'm not a trainer. I can't..."

"Don't worry your.. uhh. 'Nebby' will be fine!" I purposely tried to pretend I didn't know what Nebby was so I would seem trustworthy.

One of the spearow looked over at me and started to fly towards me with intentions to hurt.

"Time to shine Blaziken! Come on out!" In all anime style I pose while Blaziken is being released

"Let's bring these birds down! Use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken jumps upwards shaking the bridge in the process and lets down a devastating kick launching the Spearow into the bridge breaking some planks but it plummets to the bottom.

"Poor bird..."

I look behind me to see Sun and Moon just arrive. No need for distractions right now... I just need to focus on the task at hand. It's just that.. I'm afraid of heights...

"Come on uhhh... You! You can save Nebby!" I hear Moon shout from the other side. I'm guessing Lillie filled them in already as well.

I cross over to Nebby very carefully after recalling Blaziken because there would be too much weight. I do as in the game and curl over on top of Nebby and shield them from the on board Spearow posse. The spearow attacked my body pretty hard actually.

"Here it comes..."

Nebby starts to glow until it lets out a burst of light breaking the bridge beneath us.

"Don't look down... Don't look down... Don't look down..."

I look up to see the island's guardian Tapu Koko basically obliterate the Spearow and flies down to save me. Picking me up by the waist and landing back down onto the floor near Lillie. As I get a good look at the guardian's face I can tell that it's powerful. Everyone around me looked amazed at what they are seeing. Like a jolt of lightning the majestic beast flew away in a bolt and flash."

"Oh... Oh, thank goodness! You tried using your power again...didn't you? Oh, Nebby... You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again! No... I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby... I know you were trying to save me that time... And I couldn't even help you in return... What... What is that? A sparkling...stone? It feels almost warm somehow... Please, forgive me... I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot. I think this stone must belong to you. Please... Don't tell anyone about this... About seeing Nebby... It's...it's a secret, OK? Come on. Into the bag, Nebby."

"Well don't mind anything at all! And this stone isn't mine... But maybe Tapu Koko was giving a gift to me! So I will take it anyways!"

"Oh okay..."

"That was awesome! I didn't know you owned a Blaziken!" Sun said.

"Well yeah! I've had this guy for a really long time! He's like family and we've grown super strong!"

"Maybe we'll have a battle someday?" Said Moon

"Definitely will!"

"By the way what is your name?"

"My name is..." Hurry think of a cool name! "Arthur" Stupid Stupid Stupid!

"Nice to meet you Arthur!"

"I think we should get back to town..." Lillie interrupted.

"Yeah! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

We headed back down the grassy road to town. In the distance I can see the faint outline of one professor Kukui. We all approach the stage.

"Oh! Moon! You already met Lillie, huh?" Kukui says once he spots us," She's my assistant, yeah!"

Lillie starts to approach Kukui with us closely behind.

"Lillie, I thought you were with the kahuna?"

"Kahuna Hala? He said that he had something to attend to, so he left town on his own." Lillie responds," I was just, um, taking a little stroll up Mahalo Trail while I waited for him to return..."

"And that's how you met our new neighbors Moon and Sun, huh?" Kukui replies like he solved a mystery," They just got to Alola yesterday. Help them find their way around, yeah?"

"So...you two are the others of the professor's acquaintances?" Lillie asks," It's nice to meet you."

I remember in the games that somewhere at the end of this conversation the kahuna returns...

"The kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!" A bystander yells into the wind," Our guardian's chosen one is back! Only one of the strongest Pokemon users in all Alola, yeah!"

The bright yellow shirt was a dead giveaway, Hala is back!

"Have I missed something?" The powerful kahuna said.

"There you are, Kahuna Hala! Was there some kind of trouble?" Kukui butted in

"Ahaha! Just got caught up in the middle of some brawling Rockruff, that's all!" Hala replied quickly," Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..."

"Oh, um... Yes, Kahuna Hala..." Lillie replies

You could clearly see that Nebby is out in the open next to Lillie...

"Nebby got attacked by some Spearow on the Plank Bridge. And Arthur here helped protect it."

I still can't believe I chose Arthur as my new name...

"But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine..." She replied," And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

"Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!" Kukui intercepts

"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you." Hala explains," Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! Looks like we have a brave and kind new Pokemon Trainer in our midst!"

Kukui nods his head in agreement.

"I'm glad to meet you, child." I'm not a child... "I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island."

Hala turns to the two siblings.

"Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today."

"Pew!" Nebby says right in the middle of the stage.

"Oh! When did you get out again?" Lillie says with a slight quiver.

A few dialog lines ago?

"I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from any harm, but you should still stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way."

"Yeah Nebby **GET IN THE BAG**!" I say thinking of the bag meme.

"?" Everyone seemed to look at me in the same way, I slink away embarrassed.

"Uh... anyways. Nebby, well... It seems to have taken a liking to you all." Lillie responds," I-I have read that Pokemon like it when you pet them or take care of them, you know."

"All right, here's a lovely gift from me to help make today special you two!" Kukui interrupts

I see Kukui reach into his bag and bring out a red colored piece of plastic. I guess he's giving it to them now.

"A Pokedex is a real high-tech kinda tool, yeah, that can automatically record facts about any Pokemon that you meet." Kukui further explains," Your new partners Litten and Popplio are already registered, oh yeah, so check it out! And these are some Trainer Passports that I had put together for you."

Kukui hands Sun and Moon their own trainer passports and they simultaneously put them in their backpacks.

"Well, you got to meet the kahuna at least. Ready to head home now you two?" Kukui further explains

"Okay!" they both reply

They both start to walk off the stage as I look to my right to see an incoming Hau.

"Oh yeah! Sun, Moon! Hold up a sec!" Hau says

"Huh?" Sun says as they turn around

"What is it, Hau? Did you forget something?" Hala asks

"You're seriously asking me that?!" Hau replies," Who's the one here who forgot to tell anyone before wandering off for a little stroll and a sing without a word, huh?"

I could tell that Hala was itching to get out of the conversation so he started to look around until he spotted me.

"Hm? Arthur..." Hala says hoping that Hau didn't notice that he changed the subject abruptly," Would you be so kind as to give me a look at that _Sparkling Stone_ you have there?"

"Uh, sure Hala." I say as I shove the stone into Hala's hands.

"Could it be?!"

"It might be." I say

"Tutu, isn't that..." Hau says while Hala is examining the stone

"You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge, isn't that what I heard, Arthur?"

"Yeah it kinda rescued me..." I could see the confusion on Hau's face

"So it even deigned to give you a stone..." Hala replied," Perhaps you are here in Alola, Arthur, because this is where you are meant to be."

"I may actually be stuck here actually..."

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing" Man these people are deaf, I'm surprised they haven't heard me

"Allow me to borrow this stone for now." Hala says hoping I won't think badly of him," Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening."

"Ok!"

"You have the makings of a brilliant Trainer. I can see that light within you, too. You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!"

"First I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, Arthur." Kukui says

"Lillie, you two should come with us, too, yeah." Kukui also says," Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokemon of yours!"

I can see Nebby making their way back out of the bag.

"Yes... I will keep an eye on..." Nebby is now in the broad daylight again.

"Pew!"

"Oh, you! Would you not try to escape the very moment that you were told not to wander off!" Lillie says upset

Everyone gets a good laugh about the situation. Then I can see the siblings walk off towards their house.

"Alright you two come with me back to the lab." Kukui says

"Okay, Arthur this way!" Lillie says

She signals me to come with her and I follow along. As all three of us start walking along as the sun starts to set Kukui asks something.

"So where were you before we found you on the beach?"

"This is a sudden change from what we were talking about earlier."

"Well... I need to know where you were just in case we can return you there, and I may need my couch for further use."

"Okay that makes sense... If I remember I was..." Alright think of something better than a stupid lie this time! Think of a good one! ":...I was somewhere in the Hoenn..." Oh no not again...

"YOU FLOATED ACROSS THE OCEAN FROM HOENN!?" Lillie interrupts

"Are you sure?" Kukui says

"Well that's the last thing I remember..." Try to make it better! "I believe I saw a bright light, and some screeching..."

"Is that it?" Kukui asks

"It's all fuzzy... I remember..." Oh! Blame it on the Ultra Wormholes! "I believe I was lifted off my feet for a second into that light! And then BAM! I slept unconsciously it think!"

"That's... not good..." Lillie exclaimed nervously.

"That means that those things appear not just in Alola..." Kukui reacts

"What things?" I say sarcastically

"Hm? I didn't say anything." Kukui says

"But I think we should..."

"I said nothing Lillie."

We eventually find our way back to the beach house. I feel tired so I get inside and say good night as pass out on the couch instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up on the couch mildly uncomfortable, but that's what you get for sleeping on a person's couch. Usually these things aren't made for sleeping on. I come to my senses to realize that it is sill dark out. I guess this is what I get for sleeping for 24 hours straight. I get up out of the blankets that are just strewn along the couch and walk to one of the nearby chairs with my coat on it. I grab my coat and head outside with some sandals on, thank you Kukui for those. I descend down the front steps and onto the beach taking the beautiful Alolan moon. I reach into my pockets and lay my hand on the familiar red Pokeball and call out Blaziken.

"Isn't the calm crisp wind just the best?"

"Ken!"

"Sooner or later we're going to get into a real battle, unlike the weak Spearow you plummeted into oblivion."

"..."

"For now.. How about we train? Get used to this new sandy world we appeared in?"

Blaziken nods his head in approval and goes into a stiff stance. Putting up his arms ready to brawl.

"How about we find some native Pokemon? Preferably strong ones."

Once again Blaziken nods in approval as we briskly walk across the cold beach. We eventually end up facing up against an Inkay. In fact a whole bunch of Inkay, probably around 3-4.

"Now this will be a challenge!"

This will be hard because psychic type moves are 200% more powerful against Blaziken. I see one of the Inkays charge up for Psywave.

"Blaziken avoid that!"

Blaziken jumps up into the air with extreme height and lands back down. Now I remembered the main attack of Blaziken back at the bridge 'Blaze Kick' but I don't exactly know the rest of the moves this particular Blaziken has. My Pokedex starts itself up and shows the current stat boosts of the Pokemon I have out and their move set.

"Oh! So it kind of like the games except it's real and you have to say the move out loud!"

"Blaze?"

"It's nothing Blaziken."

What do we have here... The move set is: Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Acrobatics, and Stone Edge. Wow this Blaziken has a weird move set. Who cares though?

"Blaziken! Use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken without reacting to me instantly goes for the move. Lunging at the group of Inkays.

"Fighting is super effective against Dark types! Just so happens that Sky Uppercut is a Fighting type move and you all are part Dark type! But you are also part Psychic and that halves the damage, so really the move wasn't super effective, but still!"

The Inkays now kinda realized the power of the Pokemon they were facing up against, and all ran away.

"Nice job Blaziken!"

":D"

I turn around with Blaziken to return to the beach house. Maybe that exhausted me enough to actually go to sleep. I walk with Blaziken down the beach to see Lillie sitting on a log.

"Nebby, you could have gotten yourself killed! I know you were excited about the Ruins of Conflict but you don't get out of the bag unless I say you can!"

"P-ew?"

"Oh Nebby I can't stay mad at you."

"Pew!"

"Oh hey there Lillie I didn't expect to see you here."

"Wha-What are you doing out of bed!?"

"I can ask the same for you?"

"I was just enjoying the Alolan moon thank you very much! Now answer my question!"

"I was out here training with Blaziken? I could get to sleep so I though that a battle would exhaust me enough."

"Okay that's understandable."

"How's Nebby?"

"It's okay for now, I'm surprised it didn't freeze up like last time."

"Last time?"

"Uh W-What I meant to say was..."

"Alright cut the facade Lillie what is Nebby?"

"What do you mean? I honestly don't know! I just found it and I think it's a really rare Pokemon!"

"Of course it's rare! The Pokedex doesn't even recognize what Pokemon it is! It's one of a kind!"

"But what if it just needs to find it's way back home!? Back to where it's people are! Maybe your Pokedex is outdated?!"

"Your books are outdated!"

"How dare you talk about my books that way!"

"I've traveled around the world and back and don't tell me I haven't seen my fair share of Shinys and rare Pokemon! Heck I've come face to face with almost every evil organization that wanted to take my Pokemon or capture innocent Pokemon!"

"I didn't know you've been around that much"

"Well I have and I want to have every effort to help Nebby!"

"Well I would definitely want you to help again because you were a big help back at the bridge."

"I guess we can sort this out another day, but for now I'm getting tired..."

"Okay that was an abrupt end to this conversation."

I walked off back to Kukui's beach shack and layed down onto the couch that I call a bed. What will happen tomorrow?

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Come on Arthur let's get going!" Kukui shouts into my ear

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I say trying my hardest to scramble out the door putting my sandals on.

Kukui woke me up abruptly a few minutes ago and now he's rushing me out the door to meet the new neighbors personally. If I know Kukui he will just let himself into their house uninvited. If I wanted to I could get that guy arrested on many charges.

"LETS GO GO GO!" He says hurrying me out the door.

He jogs ahead of me and we eventually get to their house. Looks just like in the games. Kukui kind of just opens the door and walks in while I wait outside. I don't want to do anything illegal. But I could see what was going on because I was just outside the door.

"Hey there, Sun! It's about time we set out for the festival, yeah! Grab your sister and let's go!" Kukui instantly says," But first...I've got something to teach you, yeah, now that you're a real Pokemon Trainer. It's the most basic of all basics. Come on-to Route 1!"

I could see their mother enter the room along with Moon who quickly joins next to her brother.

"Have fun at the festival, sweeties! I'm sure you'll have a good time with your new Pokemon pals!" She says with passion," Me and Meowth will be sure to unpack every last box here-you'll see!"

"Mreee?!" Meowth exclaims

Kukui exits the house as he goes further down the path with me close behind. He turns around to see if they are following.

"Moon, Sun! Hurry it up, cousins!" Kukui remarks," Pretend you're a Pokemon and use your Agility!"

Kukui heads into a nearby patch of grass up ahead.

"Yeah, over here!" Kukui yells

The two siblings approach the grass an carefully skim into it.

"So you know that wild Pokemon will sometimes jump out at you in the tall grass, yeah?"

"Yeah we do?" Moon confusingly says

"Now that you've got Litten and Popplio there, you can not only fight Pokemon, yeah... You can also try to catch 'em. Woo!"

"Really we can catch as many as we want?!"

"Well I'm going to show you how to catch a wild Pokemon, all right? Keep your eyes on the prize!"

Kukui steps into the large patch of grass and once in the middle, starts stomping his feet around loudly attracting a nearby Grubbin! Kukui brings out a red and white Pokeball and tosses it into the field emitting a Rockruff from it.

"Rockruff! Use Tackle!"

Rockruff lunges at the Grubbin doing massive damage to it. I could tell because my Pokedex beeped with the info on the fight at hand. Grubbin tried to use Vice Grip! But it did almost nothing because Rockruff is.. well.. a Rock type.

"You've gotta weaken a Pokemon up a bit before you try lobbing a Pokeball at it!"

Kukui reached into his bag and brought out a red Pokeball and tossed it at the Grubbin. Catching it flawlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

"All right! Got myself a Grubbin!" Kukui says,"Wild Pokemon do sometimes attack people if they get close, but catch 'em and they'll join your team and be a great help to you, yeah! And if your Pokemon get all tuckered out, you can always head home and rest up a bit, yeah?"

Kukui heads closer over to us.

"Here's some Pokeballs and Potions to get you started out." Kukui responds.

He pulls out of his lab coat a bunch of Potions and Pokeballs, about 10 Pokeballs and 5 Potions for all of us. How did he just have that on him?

"Why don't you have a little adventure of your own on the way back to Iki Town, yeah?" Kukui says,"Take good care of Moon and Sun, Popplio and Litten!"

Kukui jogs up the path and out of view leaving us behind.

"Well what do we do now?" Moon states.

"As an intelligent man once told me 'Let's catch some Pokemon! Woo!' so let's go!" Sun replies.

"Wha-!? You are just jumping into the tall grass!?" Moon said.

"AHHH!"

"And he's been jumped..." I say mockingly.

A yellow figure appears out of the grass in front of us. IT'S A PICHU?!

"Popplio! Use tackle!"

"I don't think he realizes that electric moves are super effective against Popplio..." I whisper to moon.

"Oh..."

"I caught it!"

Our mouths just drop as Sun holds up a Pokeball and points the white center at us.

"You CAUGHT that thing!? With a type disadvantage!?" I say surprised.

"Oh we're going to lose Kukui!" Moon reminds us.

"Right!" Sun replies.

We head further down the path to see a woman handling a Pokeball in her hands. We try to walk past her but her falcon eyes pierce right through our souls.

"When the eyes of Pokemon Trainers meet, you know what's going to happen, right?" She says pointing at me," I challenge you!"

"I know you can do it Arthur!" Moon says.

"Alright!"

Lass Audrey sent out Buneary!

Trainer Arthur sent out Blaziken!

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Buneary fainted!

I return Blaziken and walk further down the pathway.

"Well that was fast" I say out loud.

"I agree, either the enemy Pokemon was weak or you were just freaking strong" Sun agrees.

We go past more trainers who have pretty standard Pokemon, which all of us wipe out easily, and we get to the entrance to Iki Town.

"So this... is what they call a festival!" A strange man says," It does look like the people are having fun... Not that they should! As though this was any time to celebrate..."

I reacts slightly expecting some sick background music to play but I guess not.

"You don't have to try so hard to act like you're not interested, you know?" The girl standing next to him replies," Maybe a festival isn't so bad sometimes. The aura measurements are pretty high, too!"

"Are they?" The man replies," It is only thanks to the Blinding One that Alola is overflowing with such brilliance.

"The Blinding One?" Sun whispers.

"Though the Blinding one is left in such a state now, so dark and enfeebled..." The man continues to say.

"We've just gotta make sure the Blinding One can shine like it used to again, right!" The girl positively replies," So let's get started by having a look around!"

The man nods his head before they both turn to look at us.

"You... are likewise new to the shores of Alola." He says looking at me in a weird tone," A fellow traveler from a distant land..."

"How did you..." I mutter.

The two turn away and walk down the path from which we came. Actually it makes sense how they know me, they too have come from another world. 'The Ultra Recon Squad'...

"Well that was strange... But we have to keep going!" Moon says brightly before grabbing her brother's hand and tugging at him to come forth.

I follow after them and head up the stairs hoping that the words 'Iki Town' will obstruct my vision. I see straight ahead of me an Alolan Exeggutor. I see the kahuna Hala pass by the huge beast and stand in front of me.

"The Alola region is made up of four islands." He says out of the blue.

"Yeah?"

"And each island has it's own guardian Pokemon. Our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokemon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides. Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us goes all out."

"Okay I understand" I reply.

"Good, now go explore the events going on." He says like a father shooing away his child to go play.

I look further ahead though to see Hau and his Rowlet, so I approach.

"Ho! Howzit, Arthur?" Hau speaks seeing me approach," Man, I thought you'd never make it! Me and Rowlet've been waiting for ages!"

"Hoo!"

"Hold on... Didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?!" Hau exclaims surprised.

I see Kukui, Moon, Sun and Lillie approach me from behind.

"Oh yeah, right on time!" Kukui ecstatically says.

"But to what exactly?" Lillie responds.

"Pew!"

"A full-powered festival for Pokemon battling!" Kukui says," We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in friendly competition to please out guardian. Woo!"

"So, you four will be taking part in the battle?" Lillie says," I don't like seeing Pokemon fight one another, since they so often end up getting hurt. But... I'll be sure to watch you both."

Yet another face appears from behind.

"Your Pokemon have fought for you, so show them the same care in return, Arthur." Hala says walking up behind," Allow me to heal them for you this time."

Hala holds out my hand and is slightly taken back that I only have one Pokeball to give. But then takes a Potion and pours it over the Pokeball sucking it in instantly. So that's how it works? I swear I thought differently...

"Are you ready for this Pokemon battle?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's begin!"

A few minutes later after a crowd gathers around the stage I could hear the lighting of fire and the crackling of wood. It was pretty relaxing actually.

"For all life on our islands..." Hala begins," And for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts... We pray for your protection... For them and all Melemele. May these Pokemon battles be an offering to our island's guardian deity-Tapu Koko! For the first round. Before you stands Sun a kid from Kanto."

"Let's do this, Popplio!" Sun shouts

"Before him stands Moon-sister to Sun and also a kid from Kanto."

"Alright Litten! Show em' what's for!" Moon also shouts

"Moon! Sun! Bring forth the power of your Pokemon!"

This is tight, because Sun has an advantage in two ways. One-he had type advantage. Two-he has double the amount of Pokemon she has.

"Popplio use Water Gun!"

Popplio charges up a burst of water and shoots it out like a speeding bullet.

"Hey! Moon!"

"What is is Arthur?"

"He has a type advantage, what ever you do, DO NOT let any water attacks hit Litten"

"Thanks!"

A few minutes pass going back and forth attacking one another, then with one foul swoop Popplio causes Litten to faint.

"We did it!"

"That was expected" I say aloud.

"Now!" Hala says," Now before you stands Hau-grandson to the kahuna."

Hau walks up onto the stage.

"Let's have fun with this, Rowlet!"

"Before him stands Arthur-one who has met with Tapu Koko."

I walk onto the stage.

"What?! What a curious little thing Tapu Koko is! Hah, that's just typical of it!" A crowds member says.

"As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?" Hau reasons.

"Arthur! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokemon!" Hala shouts.

Pokemon Trainer Hau sent out Pichu!

Pokemon Trainer Arthur sen out Blaziken!

This isn't good... All of Blaziken's moves are physical! And Pichu has the ability Static! Which Paralyzes and opponent went a physical move is used on it!

"Alright then! Blaziken! Use Stone Edge!"

Large pillars arise from the ground and strike Pichu from the floor. Pichu gets hurt badly but not enough to faint. Blaziken is now Paralyzed.

"Pichu use Tail Whip!"

Defense falls.

"Blaziken use...!"

Blaziken locks up from the status ailment and falls slightly onto one knee. I frown slightly. We can't lose to Hau! Not like this! All because some stupid ailment! I can't hit them!

"Pichu use another Tail Whip!"

He's just teasing me now.

"Come on Blaziken!"

"Ken..."

"Use something gosh darn it!"

"..."

"Sorry Blaziken I'm just a little worked up"

":D"

After fully lowering Blaziken's defense stat, the Paralysis wore off. And chugged through just enough for Hau to send out Rowlet.

"Dang it!"

"What is it? Am I too strong for you?"

"..."

"Iken..."

"No... I have a trump card!"

"A what?" Hau confusedly replies

I hope this works...

"Blaziken! It's time!"

"Blaze!"

"Through the power of mind and spirit!"

"Ken Ken!"

"I call upon you Blaziken to carry through!"

Blaziken starts to stand up tall.

"To carry the burden of battle, and I too shall accompany you through becoming one with our souls!"

I grab a hold of my necklace and string it off my neck and hold it up high.

"Through the power of the guardian spirits and the power of those Pokemon looking over us in the heavens!"

Hau started to look at me like I was crazy. Kukui on the other hand looked like he could just die right then and there from amazement.

"Through the belief of Steven Stone, who gave me this key stone! The one who made my journey possible!"

"What is he going on about?" The crowd asked.

"You have no idea who you are messing with Hau. I MADE THAT MAN BOW TO HIS KNEES! HAHA! BLAZIKEN!"

"Ken!"

"Mega Evolve!"

A string of red shaded rainbow light swirled around my fist filled the surrounding. It eventually dispersed and shot into Blaziken causing them to change shape dramatically. Into Mega Blaziken!

Hau looked in awe as the once normal Pokemon turned into a much bigger scarier Pokemon!

"Blaziken! Use the move able to crush everyone in our way! Use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken immediately jumped up into the sky beyond reach and with a twinkle of light brought down a devastating move.

"What? It's already over?!" Hau replied shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**[I'm going to go A little off story for this part, I recently lost interest in this story but I decided to try to make it more fun for me to write this if I just gave the main character a "Wish" system. I hope you done mind. Yes I am still alive]**

That felt... strange. Mega evolving definitely takes a toll upon my body, I will have to use that sparingly until I learn how to master it. After I defeated Hau's Pokemon the Kahuna decided to give back to me a mega ring. To me this is just another item that I could use to get absolutely stacked, or just plainly murder any Pokemon I see. After that the usual squawk from Tapu Koko and people weirdly staring at me, I made it back to Kukui's place. If I want to become stronger, I need to collect all the needed items and stats, I would also need to separate myself from the main party duo. Eventually they could get strong enough to challenge my Blaziken, which I do not want. Or they could just be one of those players that just level the minimum amount of exp and levels needed to get past the trials, that would be lucky to me. It kinda sucks though, I kinda wanted to be a part of the fights, not command other people to do it for me and I just sit in the side lines...

"Is that your weekly wish?"

"Omagohwhosthere"

"It is me: Your guardian spirit/personal god"

_"What"_

"It seems you've already grown bored of this... World. So I decided to put up a system where you get to wish for one thing per week. Obviously you can't ask for more wishes and no wishing to change other people minds/souls/body."

"Oh"

"Oh indeed"

"So wait.. are YOU the one who transported me here?"

"Yes, sir."

"WHY?!"

"Flashback to your room: 'It's so boring in my life' blah blah blah. It just sounded like the perfect moment to have some fun"

"Well, If we're gonna see each other at least one a week I done want to say 'Oh hey god how you doin' If that makes sense"

"Just call me spirit. That's what you would've called me"

"Anyways... _Spirit_. You want me to make a wish upon a lucky star?"

"Basically"

"So then... I should wish for something that will be good for the long run and not just for the present moment... Alright then, I've made up my mind"

"What is your wish?"

"I wish... Actually... Have you ever seen _One Punch Man_?"

* * *

**[Kukui]**

"Now where did I leave off... Right."

"Professor Kukui what are you doing down here?"

I jumped as I didn't expect Lillie down here so late at night.

"Ah-! Oh, it's just you Lillie..."

"I know you're always training but right now it seems like you are researching, if you need help I'll gladly help."

"Lillie... Fine, if you want to know come here."

Lillie approached the computer desk and started to look over what I've gotten down so far.

"You're... looking into Ultra Wormholes? Isn't that your wife's job?"

"Yes, she does. But I sent her a detailed report on Arthur and how one one those wormholes sucked him through from a whole 'nother region! Hoenn is so far from here!"

"It is strange, they haven't spread farther than Alola before."

"She then sent me back a detailed report after a few days stating that she interviewed some officials from Hoenn and none of then knew about Arthur, in fact he's not even a citizen, or a child of a citizen! I'm starting to think that a portal _didn't_ appear in Hoenn. But rather that Arthur came from somewhere else, I need you to stay extremely careful around him. He may be lying about who he is, I don't even know if Arthur is his name."

"Actually Professor, yesterday night Arthur went out training with Blaziken while I was relaxing on the beach with Nebby. When he came back he stated that he had met almost every single bad guy group and had traveled the world. He then shared extreme interest in Nebby if memory corrects."

"Hmm. Had knowledge of the fact that Nebby is special, has met bad guy groups, and is extremely strong. You saw what happened at the battle with Hau. He might just be the leader of an unknown organization."

"WHAT?! Professor you can't just accuse someone who we found washed up on the beach of being a group leader!"

"It explains his poor alibi and him having the strength. Again, I have to say to be careful."

"F-Fine. Nebby we're- Nebby?"

Lillie then looks through her bag looking for Nebby, searching around the floor. Nebby is no where to be seen. We then travel upstairs looking for Nebby and realize that Arthur is gone.

"That little... Lillie! Stay here! I'm going to find the little guy"

I then burst out the front door and I see footsteps in the sand and then suddenly disappear dead in their tracks.

"An air ride Pokemon..."


	6. Chapter 6

**["Arthur"]**

"Yeah? What do you mean by that?" Spirit asks.

"Well I want to have like, _super_ agility. Like what Saitama has. Teleport behind you kinda thing. So I don't have to literally walk everywhere."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you were going to wish for world ending punch power."

"Nonononono. That would make this too easy."

"Alright 'Arthur', Is this what you wish?"

"Yeah. I guess"

"_**HIPPITYBOPPITYBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!**__"_

* * *

I wake up on the couch.  
I wish that Spirit had some other way to use magic besides saying that.

"Pew?"

"Aww. Hey Nebby."

_:D_

I grab Nebby and a nearby bag and shove Nebby in it. Then I run outside.

"Time to test out what I can do."

I jump up on the beach and land face first in the sand.

"That little liar. I'll have his head for this-!"

I look around the area and realize that I'm not at the professor's beach, but Hau'oli City's beach.

"Huh. That worked almost too smoothly. I didn't even realize that I jumped to another place."

The beach seems desolate, with nobody around.  
I guess that it makes sense that nobody wants to come out onto the beach at this time of night.  
The air is slightly cold and crisp, just the way I like it.

I look into the bag with Nebby in it. There were some other items as well in that bag. Some pocket change, some pokeballs, some headache medicine... And some repel. A _lot_ of repel. I look at Nebby, who is already fast asleep. Why did I take Nebby again? Oh right, to train it to become a legendary Pokemon, and because it's so cute.

I walk down the beach looking for random items you'd might find around the place. Such as, fresh water, rare candy, pokeballs. People litter around this island way too much.

I guess that since I stole Nebby as well, Lillie is going to tell the twins about it. So I better put a spin on the story and/or I keep them away from Kukui and the bunch. I run on over to the twin's house. Why am I running? I literally can be like... **BOOM**! And I'm here!  
The house stood before me.  
I knock on the door, I wait for a few minutes before knocking again.

"Ughh.. Who's there?" A sluggish boy says while opening the door.

"Hey Sun! How about we head off on our adventure?"

"Huh?" He says, rubbing his eyes.

"I mean, it's never too early to start our adventure!"

"You got kicked out of Kukui's didn't you."

"Maybe..."

_He just saw straight through me._

"Well, I'm all for it. I'll go get Moon-"

"Thanks!"

"**Tomorrow**."

Sun closes the door on me.

I guess I can wait...

...

. . .

. . .

Imma just sleep on the side of the house outta sight.

* * *

**[Sun]**

**{The Next Day}**

I awaken from my sleep lazily and get ready for the day. Moon is still asleep as usual. I pull her out of bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Get up you sleepy head."

"5 more minutes..."

"You don't want to sleep all day do you?"

"That sounds nice..."

". . ."

Moon starts to fall asleep again on the floor.

_sigh_ "There is chocolate cake!"

"Where!?" Moon exclaims.

_I thought that only works in cartoons._

"Lets get a move on shall we?" I imply.

"I guess so..." Moon says still tired.

We eventually make our way out of our room and we see mom on the balcony. We decide to go out.

Mom basked in the new Alolan Sun.

"What beautiful weather!" She says," I wonder what toady will bring me?"

"Probably some more unpacking..." Moon says under her breath.

We both have a chuckle before the doorbell rings.

"A visitor! If it's Kukui, he'll probably let himself in without even waiting for us to open the door!"

"That is true. I was wondering why he does that... Maybe it's a tradition to do that in Alola?" I suggest.

"You mean breaking and entering?" Moon says.

"Well.. Probably." I reply.

We exit the balcony and Moon answers the door. Okay so it isn't Kukui. We go outside to see Lillie standing on our steps waiting.

"Oh. Um... The professor said..." Lillie then tries her best at a Kukui impression

"Hey there Lillie!  
Bring me those great new Trainers. Woo!" She then stops the impression.

"So I'm here to show you the way to his Pokemon lab, if you'll come with me."

"Where is it?" I speak up.

"It's, um... It's this way."

Lillie starts to move but then we hear the sound of a door opening. Mom appears in the doorway.

"Here. A little pocket money for you.  
Don't go spending it on anything too silly!"

We grab the money willingly and shove it into our bags.

"Oh! Well done, my children.  
You're already making friends, aren't you?  
And what a cute little friend you've found!"

"Mooommm..." We both say.

"I knew Alola would be a great place for us. We just keep meeting wonderful people here!"

"M-me? Well, thank you..." She says shyly," My name is Lillie. It's very nice to meet you."

"Looks like it's finally your time to shine, sweeties!  
Enjoy yourself out there with Popplio and Litten.  
And don't be gone too long!"

"Me-arr!" Meowth cries out on the porch.

Mom goes back inside.

"You... have a very nice mother, don't you?" Lillie says.

"Ohh I get it now... it's because of Lillie's mom.." I hear quietly from somewhere. Nobody else seems to have heard it though.

"We should get going.  
I'll show you to the Pokemon Research Lab."

Lillie walks off towards the beach south of our house. We reach only to the fence gate before Lillie speaks again.

"You can reach the professor's lab by treading through the tall grass here.  
He says he can research moves better when he is so surrounded by Pokemon." She says.

We walk up to her slowly.

"Since I'm not a trainer, though, I have to rely on using Repels all the time.  
You do know that using Repel keeps Pokemon from attacking right?"

"Yes we in fact do! We researched a whole bunch of new things about Alola before coming here!"

"A-and about Nebby...  
Oh. I mean... Cosmog."

"Yeah? And what even is the little guy?"

"Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokemon.  
It came from far, far away."

... There was silence for a moment.

"It seems to have a very strange power...  
It used that power to save me once when I was in danger."

"Aww. He's a brave little guy isn't he?" I say.

"But some... other people..." Lillie seems distracted about something,"... want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. _Oh... Nebby I miss you..._" She mutters.

"Oh, that seems horrible..." Moon says totally ignoring that last part.

"That's why only the professor and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it...  
Can you keep a secret?  
Can you not tell anyone else about Nebby or what happened on that bridge? Please..."

She pauses for a moment.

"Oh... Sun, Moon?  
Do you want to know something neat?"

"Sure!" Moon replies.

Lillie runs over to a nearby ledge. We follow.

"You can reach the Pokemon Research Lab without having to go through any patches of tall grass if you jump down from this ledge."

The ledge looks more steep up close then it was a second ago. It seems like if we went down, it would be impossible to get back up.

"Just like this."

Lillie slides down the ledge.

"Hyup!"

We both follow after her.

"I'll be heading to the lab now, so see you there!"

Lillie heads off towards the rickety old house on the beach. We both walk over to the house.

_!_

"Alola! Check out my cute Pokemon!" A female voice says from our side.

You are challenged by Lass Madison!

Lass Madison sent out Yungoos!

"Fine then!" Moon replies.

"Go! Litten!" Moon shouts.

**Ember | Scratch | Growl**

Litten used Ember!

Yungoos Lost 2/3 of it's health.

The opposing Yungoos used Tackle!

Litten lost 1/8 of it's health.

Litten used Ember!

The opposing Yungoos fainted!

You defeated Lass Madison!

"Huh! You're kinda strong, aren't you?" She says sulking and walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Moon]**

You were awarded 144 pokedollars

"Wow! You did it Moon!" Sun says.

"Nothing I couldn't do already." I reply.

We continue walking over to the shack. We hear rumbling coming from inside the building.

"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's Go!  
Give it everything you've got!  
My body is ready. Woo!" Kukui shouts from inside.

"That sounded weird." Sun says.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." I respond.

"Ahh...  
There they go again..." Lillie sighs," The Pokemon Research Lab has it's own unique charm, as I think you might agree.  
I've actually, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months.  
I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay.  
Maybe I'd be more help if I were a real Pokemon Trainer, too..."

"Raaaa-ooooooohhh! Raff ruff!" We hear from inside.

"The professor...  
He never stops researching moves.  
Not even... inside the lab itself." Lillie says smirking with pain on her face.

"O-Oh.." Sun chuckles.

"Looks like we'll have to patch the roof again...  
And I had just washed his lab coat and finally gotten it clean, too. Now it'll be in shreds... and I'm no good at mending clothes... so he'll just have to buy another one..."

"Poor you." I say to Lillie.

"Thanks...  
But we should probably go in before he does any more damage..."

"Agreed." Sun replies.

We walk into the building. We see the professor laughing with Rockruff near the fish tank. We take a gander around and see how cool this house really is.

_!_

"Hey there, Sun and Moon!  
Thanks for getting them for me, Lillie!" Kukui shouts from across the room.

He walks over to us with a newly torn coat.

"Of course. However I can be a help...  
I am supposed to be your assistant, right?" Lillie pipes up.

"Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research.  
Say, kids, lemme see your Pokedex for a second, yeah?"

"Sure!" Sun says handing him the Dex.

Yesterday Kukui gave us one Dex to share.

"So what do you think of the place?  
Not bad, right?" Kukui says.

_?_ looks Lillie.

"But that's not why I called you here, eh?  
Here! It finally arrived!"

"It?" Lillie questions.

"What's wrong, Lillie? Don't make me do all the talking!" Kukui says," See, there's the Pokemon inside you Pokedex called Rotom..."

"Rotom?" Sun says.

"Oh, I can tell you about Rotom.  
It is a peculiar Pokemon, with a body made up of something like electricity.  
It can take up residence in machines.  
Yeah, buddy! And to put that crazy skill of Rotom's to work...  
It's the next generation of Pokedexes, but it's only complete once Rotom has gone into this body specifically developed for it!  
A whole new way for people and Pokemon to communicate. Woo!  
And there's only a few of these beauties out in the world so far!  
And now if I power up you Pokedex with the parts that I just got in..."

Kukui starts to fidget with the Dex for a second before a zap is heard.

"...Kzzzt?" The Pokemon buzzes.

"Hey now! Sorry 'bout that. Rotom.  
Guess I surprised you?"

"Zz-zzt..."

"Rotom!  
Here, boy! I powered up your favorite 'Dex!  
Give these sporting children here a Helping Hand, yeah?"

"Kzzzt..."

Rotom flies into the machine. The Dex boots up and begins to fly around the room, and the face on it becomes clearer and clearer. The Dex then zoomed into my bag.

"Uh, hey there! P-pleasure to meet you!  
I-I'm not nervouzzz or anything, OK?!" It says.

"It can talk!" Sun announced.

"It may take it a little while to get used to it's new job, but I'd say Rotom's taken a liking to you both!"

"And this will help how exactly?" Lillie asks.

"The twins haven't been here in Alola too long yet.  
So I decided to give them this special Rotom Dex to help them navigate around."

"Thank you very much!" I say.

"You can see where you're heading just by looking at Rotom, and if you give it a little tap, you can even check out the **Town Map!**"

Rockruff sniffs something from behind us and we turn around.  
We see two figures enter the doorway. Arthur and Hau.

"You..." Kukui snarls.

"A-lo-la!" Hau excitingly said.

"Alola! As he said." Arthur replies smiling.

"The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you! I found Arthur on the way here as well!"

"Well you didn't have to..." Lillie mutters.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Hau exclaims.

He looks around before fixating on the ladder.

"Is that a loft?! That's awesome!"

"No, it's not! It's private!" Lillie runs up and says.

Arthur pipes up right as Lillie was about to say something," The professor was kind enough to let her use it."

Lillie opens here eyes in shock for a second, as if he read her mind.

"If you see a person or a Pokemon who needs help, you just help them..." Kukui says leering over at Arthur.

"What did Arthur do to upset both of them?" I whisper to Sun.

"Yesterday I found out he was kicked out for some reason, I don't know the details..." He replies.

"So...Sun, Moon." Kukui now seems a bit distracted," I'm leaving the Rotom Dex in your hands!  
Rotom, you look after them, yeah?"

"So that's the Rotom Dex, eh?  
It's kinda cute." Hau says.

"All right then, twins! You too, Hau!  
Get a move on!"

"OK!" We both exclaim.

"To the Trainers' School!  
You've gotta learn the basics of being a Pokemon Trainer through Pokemon battling.  
It's a long road to becoming the island challenge champion, and the Trainer's School is the first step!  
What about you, Hau?"

"I'm good. I just wanna play with my Pokemon!" Hau responds.

"The island challenge..." Lillie starts," So this is how the people of Alola connect with the world around them.  
And then there's the way that you and you Pokemon both chose one another.  
And now with Rotom helping you out as well...  
Even Nebby... Nebby..." Lillie seems to have lost her train of thought.

"Lillie!  
You take care of the twins, yeah?  
Until they get used to Rotom, help them find their ways around!"

"Yes professor!" Lillie replies when going outside. We follow along with her.

* * *

**[Arthur]**

I stay behind in the house while everyone else goes outside, except for Kukui. Knowing Kukui he may talk to me right about...

"Arthur..."

"Yes?" I say turning around.

"Who really are you?" He says in a menacing like tone.

"What makes you say that?" I reply.

"Do I need to explain myself?"

"Give.  
Back.  
Nebby.  
Or I will have to resort to using..."

"-Your Incineroar?" I finish.

Kukui looks shocked for a second before continuing.

"You seem to know a lot about what's going on...  
So let me ask you the same question.  
Who are you?"

"Listen, you won't get lickety split out of me if you know what's good for you."

"You work for Team Skull don't you?"

"Those boneheads? They couldn't beat me if it killed them.  
And I will say this gain.  
If you know what's good for you...  
**Stay. Away.**  
Got it?"

Kukui stops.

"We will find out who you are, and who you work for. And we will stop them and get Nebby back."

"Who says I work for anyone?" I reply.

_Why does he think that I work for an organization? _

Kukui seems surprised.

I walk away, and out the door.


End file.
